


Heroic Tendencies

by Selenicereus



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IDK why it keeps saying its multi, Magic, Mild Language, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Slow Build, Torture, i keep switching it back when i notice its wrong, its gen, its not, what other tags do i need?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenicereus/pseuds/Selenicereus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**This takes place after events in Fire Touched and there are minor spoilers**<br/>*First-Person POV from the Original Character-Kaylee*</p><p>Kaylee is broken. She can't remember the last time she was free or the last time she had hope. When rescue finally comes she finds there's a long road still ahead of her and many choices to be made.</p><p>Adam and the pack are hunting a rouge werewolf but that's not what they find. He ends up with yet another damaged werewolf on his hands and his protective nature is pushed to full volume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been edited other then me reading it over once just before posting it. Please let me know if you find anything that I can fix. Thanks and enjoy!

Once the witches were gone I fought my wolf for control. It took a long time and I knew it meant I had been wolf too long. So once I was in charge I started the change. Whimpering and clenching my jaw to keep from making any more noise I took the pain and used it to force the wolf even further down. It wouldn’t have worked so well for most werewolves who tend to become more wolf when hurt, but that’s because most werewolves are dominant. I’m submissive. Which means pain tends to bring my human to the fore. Not that my wolf isn’t more dangerous or doesn’t hate the pain and feel a need to defend itself, but it doesn’t have the same desire to fight that dominants have. So it let me have control and I finished my change and panted until my skin stopped feeling like it was on fire.

Sitting cross-legged in the middle of the cage I looked around the room I was in. sometime since my human side was last in control the witch had moved us. My wolf had let some of the information filter through so I wasn’t totally surprised by the large room, which looked like an empty warehouse with a ceiling about thirty feet up and I-beams and concrete supports. But the witches kept a tight hold on me when they were around so I was a hostage in my own body most of the time and the wolf tended not to pay attention to things it didn’t think were important. So I knew where all the doors and windows that were low enough for me to jump thru were and that there was a stack of boxes at the far end of the room that could be used to reach the cat walks that were a maze of paths half-way between the ceiling and floor.

But the wolf hadn’t noticed the graffiti on the walls or the cigarette ends scattered everywhere. Empty beer cans were crushed or stacked in pyramids and even one every impressive stack which looked like the Eiffel tower. My nose told me the smell of smoke and paint was old, stale, so the teens in the neighborhood had found a new place to hang out. I was both relieved and sad at that though. Relieved because then the witches wouldn’t have helpless humans walking in on them. And sad because it meant no one would walk in and find me either.

There wasn’t much else in the building. A few broken pallets and other pieces of loose wood scattered around at the far end of the room. Some paint cans (I couldn’t tell if they were full or not) and general debris that somehow always finds its way into abandoned places.

The witches had cleared a spot in the center of the room for their rituals and my cage was just off to the side of one of their circles. There was still blood in the center of the circle, mine and other.

I looked away trying not to think about the other blood that was drying on the floor. I’d been ignoring the taste of copper in my mouth, ignoring the part of me that liked the taste of blood.

The wall nearest me was layered in graffiti so I turned my attention to it. I sorted out the different styles as best I could, making a few guesses and matching paints I thought were the same on different sections of the wall. There was at least one person who had a real eye for art who had covered the wall from on support to the next one with some kind of bird. I couldn’t tell what exactly it was because it has since been covered with other graffiti but I could see parts of its wings peeking through as well as most of one eye. The rest of the graffiti was mostly names or curses (maybe some gang tags but I wasn’t sure). There was even what appeared to be an argument on the left side where two different color paints argued.

I was in the middle of deciphering the response to Green(that’s the color paint they used) who had said “Bombers destroyed the Sun!” when I heard a door open.

My chest tightened and I held my breath as I turned to see the witches who were returning.  There were four witches strolling across the warehouse towards my cage. The first two were tall and thin. If I hadn’t known they were a year apart in age I would have thought they were twins. Their dark brown hair cut in matching bobs that emphasized their round faces. Both had the same green eyes, thin turned up nose, and full pouty lips. The only difference I could see was the thin scar that curved around the older sister’s chin.

The other two people were as different as the first two were similar. To the left was a man, his fair complexion and short stature probably made him the victim of bullies when he was younger. Next to him walked a woman with almost black skin and a sturdy build that suggested she could handle herself in a fight.

“Well would you look at this.”

I turned my attention back to the elder of the sisters. She sneered at me and half turned to her sister without looking away from me.

“I do believe our pet is misbehaving, Bell.”

“You’re quite right Hazel, I guess we’ll have to punish it so she learns.”

I pulled my lips back in as a silent growl vibrated my chest. Blue Bell and Hazel (which I’m pretty sure was short for Witch Hazel) were the witches who had kidnapped me. They had held me for years, just the two of them, before they joined a coven. Now I was the favorite play thing for about a dozen half grown witches who had too much power and not enough training.

Hazel, as far as I could tell, was the oldest in the coven. But it was Jasper, the male witch that came in with the others, who had the most power. The two of them often fought for the alpha spot and I knew it wouldn’t be long before one of them killed the other. Jasper had only joined the coven after their most recent move (I wasn’t sure how long exactly because I was often in wolf form and my wolf was only concerned with the present so didn’t pay much attention to how time passed). Jasper had brought one other witch (the third woman in the group) with him when he joined but he was slowly gaining support from the other witches.

I thought he would wait until he had enough of the coven backing him before he eliminated Hazel, and probably Blue Bell as well. Or maybe, some part of me whispered, he is waiting until he learns how the sisters control me so he can take me once they are gone. None of the witches were strong enough to control me; even Hazel needed Bell’s help to make me do what they wanted, but I suspected that Jasper was strong enough to control me by himself.

A shiver ran though me at the though and I silently thanks whatever gods were listening that Jasper didn’t know how to control me. Yet.

All this went through my head in a moment and Hazel, seeing my shiver, smiled.

“Oh Bell, I think it heard you. Look at it shaking with fear, the stupid bitch.”

Being called a bitch didn’t have any of the sting she probably wanted it to, since I could turn into a wolf and it was an accurate description of what I was.

But my blood ran cold when Hazel and Bell joined hands then reached out towards me with their free hands. I tensed a second before their magic hit me and called forward my wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire coven surrounded me and Jasper who was slowly peeling the skin off one of my paws. Growling and whimpering in pain I bared my fangs at him to no avail. Hazel and Bell were in the circle directing the magic of the coven to hold me still as Jasper had his fun.

He had started with a few slow simple cuts across my body, avoiding any major arteries. Then he had come up with the idea to skin my paws. With great care, as if he were decorating a cake rather than mutilating a living creature, he sliced off ribbons of skin and fur that started just below my elbow and went all the way down to the pad of my paw.

He was almost done with the first paw and I could see him deliberating which paw would be next when a door banged open.

Surprised, the coven stopped their spell as they all turned to see what had interrupted them, even Jasper turned from me to see what was happening. And for just a moment I was free. No spell binding me or stopping me as I lunged forward and tore open Jasper’s throat.

There was shouting, some of the coven ran, but I ignored them as I ripped open my tormentor. Then magic wrapped around me again and pulled me away from my kill. I was snarling, my wolf angry that she couldn’t enjoy her kill, as I ran to stand in front of Hazel and Bell who had again joined hands so their combined power controlled me. That’s when I saw who had interrupted the coven.

There were at least four in wolf form and more still in human form behind them. A pack of werewolves had come for the coven. I wasn’t sure if the coven had moved into pack territory (which seemed unlikely since the coven would know which packs were in the area and could easily avoid them instead of daring a confrontation) or if the wolves had chosen to hunt the coven for a different reason (that I couldn’t think of right now).

Two of the wolves were coming at me (or rather me defending Hazel and Bell) the first one was a red wolf that looked like he was built to run, all lean and long legged, and the second wolf was bigger and a rich honey color. That’s all I could take in before the witches’ magic had me charging forward to fight them.

I slipped under the red wolf’s first attack and knocked him off balance before the honey wolf got to us and I had to move to keep out of her way so I couldn’t go after the red wolf. I kept them both at bay as much as I could but they worked well together and I couldn’t land a hit after my initial contact with the red wolf. They however were able to catch me with their claws and fangs as the other distracted me.

After just a few moments I was covered in cuts, most short and shallow, but a few had managed to dig in and do some real damage. I knew I couldn’t keep it up much longer but the magic wrapped around me wouldn’t let me stop.

Desperately I lunged forward locking my jaws around the red wolf’s throat and turned in the same instant so I held his body between me and the honey wolf. He racked me with his front paws, trying to get me to release him before I crushed his throat. But I held on, using him as a shield without causing too much damage to him. The magic may be forcing me to fight but it hadn’t yet directed me to kill. So I kept my jaw just tight enough that he couldn’t pull away without getting so tight that I would rip his throat out. It was a careful balance and if I’d had to maintain it for more than a few seconds I probably would have ended up killing him.

But just as I was trying to decide what to do next the magic changed, calling me away from my fight. I dropped the red wolf in front of the honey wolf to slow her down as I turned and sprinted to Hazel who had called me. I didn’t see Bell, and realized I couldn’t feel her magic either.

Hazel’s magic still compelled me to _help_ the witch who was using a short dagger to fend off a wolf in human form who was easily slipping around her attacks. I had just the few seconds it took to cross the fifty feet to the witch to decide what to do.

She knew I was coming and stepped back, intending for me to take her place in the fight, but as I came up to her I turned so that my hip hit her and knocked her over. Her magic still compelled me so I lunged at the man in the same move. I had meant to catch his arm and drag him away (which would satisfy the magic’s need for me to defend the witch) but he turned and threw me over his shoulder so I landed on my back a few yards away.

I was rolling to get back up when suddenly the magic was gone. Shaking, I stood and saw that the man had broken Hazel’s neck. My brain was scrambling with the revelation of my freedom as the honey colored wolf slammed into me, knocking me into a wall. I let my body go limp as it hit the ground and a second later the honey wolf was over me, her jaws around my throat.

“Honey, stop!”

Power rolled over me and the honey colored wolf (was her name really Honey?) and stopped her before she could kill me. Her fangs were still in my throat, but they had only just cut the skin before the order of her Alpha stopped her. She growled (at me not at her Alpha) and I felt the vibration through her fangs. I closed my eyes and stayed completely still.

“Honey.” There was none of the power in the voice this time but the wolf over me understood her Alpha and released me, stepping back with a whine.

“It’s alright,” the Alpha said as he came up us. “I’ll take care of her. You go check on Ben.”

I hadn’t opened my eyes yet but I could hear the honey wolf move away. The air stirred and I knew the Alpha was crouched down next to me.

“Look at me.”

As the power washed over me, and I answered it opening my eyes to look at the man who had killed Hazel, my wolf settled (happy to follow the Alpha’s commands). So when I looked at the Alpha’s wolf bright gold eyes I knew that he saw my human hazel eyes. He called my change with his look and caught unprepared I yipped once before clenching my teeth to keep quite.

The change took longer than normal because I was tired and I had already changed twice that day. I knew I was using energy I didn’t have (the coven had barley fed me enough to keep me alive). The Alpha held my gaze the whole time until at last I lay shivering and naked and human on the ground.

“Already changed twice today.” I said through chattering teeth my throat sore from being bitten.

It wasn’t a complaint just an explanation of why it had taken so long, or maybe why it had left me shaking from the effort. The Alpha frowned, he understood what I had meant, and put his hand on my forehead. Power flowed from him to me and I was able to stop shivering. I went limp again and closed my eyes.

“Thank you for killing her.” I said. Then, because my brain had finally come up with a reason that would explain why werewolves would hunt a coven of witches, I asked. “You found a body?”

“Yes.” The Alpha said.

The coven had gained a lot of power from in hurting me, but they had also had others, humans, whom they have tortured and killed for power. A few days ago they had used my wolf to kill a man. Hazel had kept me from killing him quickly and he had reeked of fear by the time I had finally torn out his throat. Tears that I had been keeping at bay since the kill finally welled up and over at the Alpha’s answer.

“Good.” I hiccupped and took a deep breath so I could continue. “They made me play with him for hours before killing him. I’m glad you found him.”

If the wolves found the body then they could make his death into something that wouldn’t scream _werewolf_. They would be able to give the family some kind of peace instead of the endless search and hope for the missing to return.

“Did he have…” I started to ask but my throat tightened and another wave of tears made me start to shake.

“A wife. No children.” The Alpha said.

 _Good,_ I nodded. _Good he had someone who will miss him but no children that would grow up without a fahter._

“Did you come to kill me?” I asked.

 I knew the answer. If a werewolf killed a human then they would be hunted down and killed. It was the Marrok’s law that kept the wolves safe.

“Yes,”

There was something in his voice that made me open my eyes and look at him.

“But from the evidence I’ve found, you were not responsible for his death, simply the tool used for it. The coven killed the man and imprisoned you. Their deaths satisfy justice.” 

I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding and closed my eyes. Exhaustion that I had been keeping at bay finally washed over me. I was free.


	3. Chapter 3

The Alpha didn’t let me sleep just then as my body wanted. His voice called me to awareness and to look at his eyes.

“What’s your name?”

“Kaylee Ann Macey.”

“Kaylee Ann Macey,” he said calling me with his power. “I’m Adam Alexander Hauptman Alpha of the Columbian Basin Pack. I will keep you safe so long as you promiss not to hurt me or mine.”

I knodded, “I accept your offer of protection Adam Hauptman Alpha of the Columbian Basin Pack and promiss to do no harm to you or yours.”

Adam nodded. “Stay here a moment.”

Then he stood and I realized that the rest of his pack had gathered behind him waiting. A tall man with dark skin stepped forward as Adam turned.

“All the witches are dead. Three ran when we first came in but Paul lead a few others to take care of them.”

“Anyone hurt?” Adam asked.

“Zach and Geroge got hit by a few spells but they’re fine now, Ariana’s protection worked. Ben is the worst but he should be fine by tomorrow.”

“She had him by the neck but wasn’t trying to kill him.” A woman with rich blond hair the same color as the honey wolf I had fought said. She was wearing a pair of sweats and I wondered why she had bothered to change from her wolf form.

“It might actually keep him quite for a while.” She continued and cast me a small smile.

“Alright, let’s pack up and head home. Darrel wait here with Paul until Elizaveta arives to clean up.”  Adam turned to another wolf. “Warren.”

“I’ve called Samuel.” A man said his words laced with a southern accent. “He’ll meet us at the house as soon as he can.”

Adam nodded and the wolves turned to the closest door and started filling out. Warren stepped forward and knelt in front of me as Adam watched and gave a few more instructions to Darrel.

“Alright little lady.” The southern wolf, Warren, smiled sofly. “You’re pretty banged up so I’m going to carry you.”

He was carful not to bump my left hand (the one which Jasper had skinned) as he picked me up. It still hurt, and I was pretty sure there wasn’t a single spot of me that didn’t have some kind of wound, but he was gentle so I didn’t make a sound as he carried me out to a SUV.

When Warren opened the back door I saw that the woman with honey hair was already setteled in the front seat. She was turned around talking to the red wolf, still in wolf form, who was in the back seat.

“You’re not up for it and neither is she, so don’t go picking a fight. Who knows she might be more dominant then you.” She said the last with a smile that showed too much teeth to be happy.

“Actually, I’m submissive.”  I said as Warren setteled in the back seat with me on his lap.

“I was wondering if you were. I thought it was just exhaustion at first but when I went to pick you up I could tell it was something more.” Warren said, shifting a little until he was comfortable.

The red wolf (I thought someone might have said his name but I couldn’t remember) looked at me and snapped his teeth but his ears were up so I knew he wasn’t serious.

“Sorry I hurt you.” I said.

“It’s not your fault.” The woman said. “We all heard you and Adam talking. I just wish we knew you were being controlled before we went in so we didn’t hurt you so much. You’re a good fighter by the way. Most wolves couldn’t have fought off two opponents at once.”

“I’m still sorry.” I said closing my eyes.

I fell asleep until the driver’s door opened and Adam got in. I stayed awake then and watched the landscape pass. We were driving in silence for about five minutes before I remembered something I wanted to ask.

“Is your name really Honey?” I turned so I could see the front seat.

“Yes.” Honey the honey colored wolf said.

I smiled. “Sometimes fate reminds us it can have a sense of humor too.”

Warren laughed. It was a good laugh and I think I would have liked to listen to it more if it hadn’t made me bump my left hand against him. I hissed in pain and he stopped laughing immediately. He adjusted us slightly so it wouldn’t happen again then settled.

I could feel Adam’s attention, but it was Honey who asked me. “What happened to your hand?”

“When you came in you interrupted the party.” I tried to joke, but everyone could hear the pain in my voice and I flinched. “Jasper was punishing me. He skinned my paw while the coven maintained the spell to keep me still.”

Next to me Ben growled and I could smell anger coming from all the wolves in the car. I curled up a little tighter even though I knew it wasn’t directed at me. I don’t know why I kept talking other than that I talk when I’m scared.

“He was just about to move on to another paw when you came in. The spell holding me broke as all the witches turned to see what was happening and I tore out Jaspers throat while he was distracted.” I shivered. “He was the strongest witch in the coven. He wanted the power to control me but Hazel and Bell wouldn’t show him. I think it made him hate me more.”

“Hazel and Bell?” Warren asked.

“Witch Hazel and Blue Bell are the two witches that first kidnapped me; I don’t know what their real names are. Hazel was the one Adam killed after he tossed me. I’m not sure what happened to Bell but I know she was dead when Hazel called me to defend her, that’s how I was able to knock her over. If they had both been using their magic on me I wouldn’t have been able to hurt them even that much.” I shuddered. “When they had first caught me they had me killing a fox and I managed to catch Hazel when she got to close. After that they changed the spell somehow and I couldn’t touch them.”

“How long did they have you?” Honey asked her voice gentle.

I thought about it a moment and finally said. “I’m not sure. I know it’s been a few years but I was kept in a cage whenever they weren’t using me. I was never let outside so I couldn’t see the seasons change. When they had to move they used magic to make me sleep.”

“Do you remember the date they kidnapped you?” Adam asked.

“June 16th 2009.” I said; the day was ingrained in my memory.

Adam growled as he said “It’s August 2nd of 2016 today. That means they had you for over seven years.” The steering wheel creaked under his grip until he deliberately opened his hands. There was silence, but the air was thick with anger from all the wolves. Finally Adam started asking more questions.

“Where were you taken from?” (A rest area near Paxico, Kansas.)

“What pack were you with when you were taken?” (I had just left Jaimie’s pack in Chicago. My job was transferring me so I was going to join the Emerald City Pack, but wasn’t connected to either when I was taken)

“How often did you change while they held you?” (They kept me wolf most of the time and if I changed to human they would use magic to change me back, so after the first year or so I only changed when they left me alone.)

“How often were you left alone?” (Once in a blue moon.)

“Were they always with a coven?” (No, for a long time it was just Hazel and Bell. Then they moved and joined with a few others. Each time they moved the coven changed, usually adding members but a few were killed to gain power along the way.)

“How often did they move?” (Four times.)

“How long ago was the last move?” (Not long, more than a month but no more than three months.)

I yawned and turned my head into the crook of Warren’s arm. “I don’t even know where we were until you said the Columbian Basin Pack which means Washington. They didn’t talk much in front of me, or if they did my wolf didn’t pay attention to them. It was easier if I didn’t take much notice. They would leave me alone for days if they thought I wasn’t interested in anything.” I yawned again as I finished talking.

“We still have a ways to go.” Warren said. “You get some sleep until we’re home.”

I opened my mouth to speak but it turned into a yawn. So I just nodded and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up next I was laying on my back on a bed. For a moment I couldn’t remember anything and panic had my heart pounding and my throat tight so it was hard to breath. I didn’t move because movement would draw attention and I didn’t want the witches to notice me (if they thought I was still asleep I would be left alone).

“It’s alright Kaylee. You’re safe.”

I crouched in the far corner of the bed before the first sentence was out. Keeping my head down I noticed I was in a small bedroom. There was only the bed (which I was on),  a dresser, and a chair pulled up next to the bed. Someone was sitting in the chair and there was someone else standing next to it, leaning against the wall.

Then my brain caught up with me and I looked up into Adam’s face. I didn’t meet his eyes but focused on his chin.

“Sorry.” I whispered and forced my body to relax. “I forgot where I was.”

“We’re at my house.” Adam said slowly. “This is Samuel Cornick a lone wolf in my territory and a friend. He’s also a doctor and I asked him to come take a look at you.”

I shifted my gaze to the man in the chair and frowned. “Samuel Cornick?” There was something about the name that was familiar but I couldn’t think of what it was.

The other wolf smiled and his voice when he spoke was pleasant and I found myself wondering if he could sing.

“We didn’t mean to startle you. I had just come in and asked Adam if he could wake you up so we could talk.” He saw my confusion and guessed what it was about. “My father is the Marrok, Bran Cornick.” He explained.

I stopped myself before my jaw dropped but I couldn’t stop my eyes from widening a little. Samuel Cornick’s smile widened at my shock as my mind yammered ( _son of the Marrok_ , _and_ _one of the most dominant wolves in America and maybe the entire world! He’s sitting right next to you_ ).

“May I see your hand?” Samuel asked.

After a moment I uncurled and held out my hand for him to inspect. He gently grabbed above the wound and slowly turned my hand over, looking closely but not touching it. He spent a few minutes going over the more serious wounds that covered my body. He would ask me how I got them (either by the witch or during my fight with the wolves) and spend time looking them over.

“You said it had been about an hour?” Samuel asked when he was finished.

Adam nodded. “And she shifted once since getting the wounds, although she had already shifted twice before that.”

Samuel grunted and I wasn’t sure if it was a good sound or not. Maybe it was just an acknowledgment.

“She’s too weak, that’s why she’s not healing faster. Three shifts in one day is hard on any wolf, add that with all this,” he gestured at me to encompass all the cuts and bruises I could feel. “It’s no wonder she’s healing so slow. After she eats and sleeps she should start healing better.”

As if on cue Honey appeared in the door way with a plate of sandwiches. “Mercy sent me down with these.” She raised the plate. “And asked me to tell you she had taken some up to Ben.”

She came and sat on the end of the bed, before addressing the next comment to me. “We didn’t know what you liked so there’s a bit of everything we had.”

Then she started pointing out the different sandwiches. When she was done I took a loaded roast beef sandwich and started in on it. Samuel wrapped my hand and covered a few of the bigger cuts as I ate with my free hand, then he excused himself. Adam gave Honey instructions to ‘stuff me full of food then sit on me until I fell asleep’ before he left. Around a mouthful of tuna sandwich (my second choice) I told her it wouldn’t be any work on her part and after the fourth sandwich I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

My first thought was that I was dreaming. It was the fact that I could see myself that clued me in, although it may have also been that I was as small as a pup and everyone around me were giants. I was at once my human form and my wolf, both taking up the same spot without either one dominant over the other.

Jasper was directly in front of me. He held his knife, spinning it on the tip of his finger, and grinning at me manically. On either side of him was Hazel and Bell. Hazel was also holding a knife although hers was stylized with cravings of Celtic knots on the handle and an inscription on the blade in some kind of runes. Bell had her hands held out in front of her and I could feel the power of her magic in them. The rest of the coven was around me all of them either holding their magic in their hands.

“Pet needs to be punished.” Hazel said.

“Pet knows better than to pretend to be human.” Bell said.

“We can cut away pet’s skin so she never changes again.” Jasper said.

My skin felt like it was on fire, and I was sure they were killing me. I tried to run but the coven hemmed me in and pushed me back with their magic when I tried to slip past them. I felt sweat cover my body and thought it should sting because Jasper had flayed off all my skin and fur. I tried to take a breath but my lungs weren’t working, and suddenly I was pinned down. Jasper loomed over me with his knife as I thrashed and screamed.

“WAKE UP!”

The roar was in my head as much as ringing in my ears and once I heard it I remembered I was asleep. I stopped moving but was still trapped in my sleep. A whimper slipped out as I tried to force myself awake. The dream was gone but it left me alone in the dark and I still couldn’t move.

“You’re safe Kaylee. Wake up now.” The voice was much softer now and I recognized it.

_Adam?_

I blinked. Black, room, black again. Then blinked once more and was awake.

“Adam?”

I would kick myself later for how weak and shaky my voice sounded, but right now I wasn’t sure if he was real or another part of my dream.

“You’re safe.” He repeated. “You had a nightmare.”

I closed my eyes then quickly reopened them, afraid to fall back asleep. Looking around I realized that Adam wasn’t the only one in the room. Although he was the cause for my difficulty breathing because he was sitting on top of me holding my arms pinned across my chest. There was another man behind Adam who appeared to be sitting on my legs and a woman standing in the door way.

The sudden urge to roll up and disappear was only slightly overshadowed by the realization that I really needed to pee.

“Um,” I said trying to figure out the least embarrassing way to tell and Alpha to move and point me towards the bathroom.

But I was saved (mostly) as Adam decided it was safe to let me up. He got off me and the other man followed his lead. Sitting up I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them so I could rest my head on my knees. I was in a pair of gray sweats that I didn’t remember changing into but was thankful for so I didn’t feel any more exposed. Keeping my eyes on the floor as I apologized.

“It was a bloody nightmare.” The man I didn’t know said with a crisp British accent. “Not your fault, those f–” He stopped himself and change his word, “freaking witches really did a number on you.”

I could smell his was a wolf, and I was pretty sure I had smelled him in the warehouse, but it was the red marks on his neck that let me finally figure out who the British wolf was.

“You’re the red wolf, the one who was fighting with Honey.” I added the last part because there may have been another red wolf that I hadn’t seen at the warehouse.

“This is Ben Shaw.” Adam introduced his wolf. “And this is my mate Mercy.”

The woman at the door stepped in and smiled. She had coloring that looked like a rich summer-long tan, not so dark that it was African but more Spanish yet that wasn’t right either.

“I was bringing down some more food for you and noticed you were having a nightmare. Adam and Ben came to help when I couldn’t wake you.” Mercy said.

I blushed at the reminder of my dream and looked down, noticing the plate of food she held for the first time. My stomach also noticed it and grumbled loudly. My blush deepened, but Mercy just smiled.

“We’ll be fine now Adam.” Mercy said. “Why don’t you go back upstairs and we’ll join you once Kaylee is feeling up to it.”

Adam smiled and I notice he had a dimple. He stopped to kiss the top of Mercy’s head as he passed then ushered Ben out ahead of him. Once I heard their feet reach the top of the stairs I turned to Mercy and whispered.

“I’ve really got to pee.”

She smiled and pointed me in the direction of closest bathroom. When I got back to the room Mercy was sitting on the edge of the bed. I walked past her to sit down and got a good whiff of her sent. Canting my head to the side I took a deeper breath in through my nose.

“You’re not a werewolf.” I said at last.

“No, I’m a walker.” She handed me the plate as I sat down next to her.

“Walker? You mean like a Native American skin walker?” I couldn’t help the shutter that went through me. Skin walkers are evil.

But she smiled and shook her head. “Not a skin walker, although that’s where the name probably comes from, I shape shift into a coyote but I don’t need the pelt of a real coyote to do it.”

“Oh you mean a child of one of the native Spirit animals. I’ve thought all the children of the Spirits were gone.”

The food was bit size pizza and I started in on them with abandon, I hadn’t had pizza since before I had been kidnapped.

“Children of the Spirits,” Mercy said. “I’ve never heard anyone call them that before.”

I swallowed my mouthful of pizza and turned to her. “It’s a bit of a mouthful to say. Walker is much easier, although it can give the wrong idea for people who don’t know better.” Then a thought occurred to me. “You’re the coyote pup the Marrok raised, aren’t you.”

Mercy sighed and I got the feeling I wasn’t the first (or even the tenth) werewolf who had asked her that. “I grew up in the Marrok’s pack, but my foster father was Bryan not Bran.”

I nodded and almost said I had met Bryan once before he joined the Marrok’s pack, but decided it wasn’t the time to relive old wounds. Instead I turned to the plate I held and saw there were only two pieces left.

“Do you have any more of these?” I asked.

Mercy smiled and led the way up to the kitchen. Adan and Ben were seated at the table. Ben had a plate with more pizza rolls on it so I sat down next to him and snatched one. He growled but was smiling and put a few of the pizzas on my plate. Mercy went to the oven and pulled out a tray with more food and put it on the stove top to cool. Adam had a magazine in front of him but I though his focus was on us rather than the tools on the page. Leaning forward I looked at what he was reading.

“I didn’t realize there were so many different kinds of wrenches.” I said as I scanned the page and saw at least a few dozen different names. “Couldn’t they just make one with a changeable head or something?”

“There are some that are adjustable, but sometimes you need an open end wrench because a box wrench won’t cut it.” Mercy said.

“I have no idea what you just said.” I told her and Adam laughed.

“Mercy is a mechanic.” Adam said turning the page. “Her garage got destroyed so we’re rebuilding and getting a few supplies that we couldn’t salvage.”

“But I think we save most of my wrenches, so Adam’s just browsing.” Mercy started plating the fresh pizza rolls.

“All I know about cars is how to drive them and how to read the license plate and company markings on the back. If you lined up a dozen trucks without any markings I would only be able to tell the difference in color.” I grabbed a fresh pizza roll as she put the plate in the middle of the table and popped it in my mouth.

Mercy sat down next to Adam and he closed to catalog and focused on me. I tried not to flinch at the intensity of his gaze.

“I called Bran this morning to let him know about the coven.” He let that sink in a moment then went on. “He agreed with my decision to let you live and reminded me to tell you that you weren’t the first werewolf to be held under a witches’ power. No one will argue for your death, or if they do they will have to go through Bran first.”

There were a few stories about witches that took wolves to gain power, mostly because we last longer than humans do so they can gain more power from us. It still sent a shiver through me.

“We have another wolf in our pack that was held by witches, so most of my wolves already understand to be careful, but I reminded them all the same.”

“I’m not made of glass.” I muttered, pushing a piece of pepperoni around my plate.

Ben laughed, not the reaction I was expecting. “You’re going to fit right in.”

I looked around the table but no one appeared mad. After a moment Adam continued.

“Samuel is going to stop by and check on you after his shift at the hospital but it looks like your healing fine.”

He was right, I had checked in the bathroom earlier. Most of the smaller cuts were just faint marks not and would be gone in another hour. The bigger wounds were still angry red but that was better than open wounds. My hand was lightly bandaged and hurt a lot so I hadn’t unwrapped it to look, but I figured if everything else was healing my hand would follow suit.

“Once you’re ready we’ll talk about getting you situated so you can join a pack.”

I frowned, he hadn’t said his pack, did that mean he didn’t want me. “We can talk about it now.”

Mercy put a hand on Adam’s arm and took over the conversation. “We aren’t sure how much you know about political matters that have happened since your captivity. Adam was going to have someone go over a few things with you before you made any decisions.”

“I know the wolves came out a few years ago. And more recently the fae retreated into the reservations.” Both events had been cause for the coven to move although I didn’t know exactly why the coven had needed to move because of them.

“There are a few more things that have happened a little more recently that you need to know.” Adam said. “I called Darrel, my second, and he’s on his way over to talk through the rest with you. I would explain but I’ve been called into a meeting and will be leaving as soon as Darrel arrives. Tomorrow after you’ve had time to think everything over and heal a bit more you can made a decision.”

I considered arguing, but without knowing what else had happened in the world that would affect my choice to join a pack I didn’t know what to say. So I just nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

I was downstairs on one of the couches in the big rec room taking a nap when I heard someone coming down the stairs. Sitting up I saw the African American man from the warehouse. Pulling my thoughts together I remembered his name was Darrel, Adam’s second.

Before I had retreated for my nap Mercy had asked if I wanted someone to sit in with my meeting with Darrel.

“He can be intimidating if you don’t know him.” She said.

But I had declined, and told myself I wasn’t so broken that I couldn’t deal with a dominant wolf whom I knew wouldn’t hurt me.

As he crossed the room towards me (his pace slow to give me time to access him) I felt his presence roll over me like an avalanche. Adam I knew was Alpha and I hadn’t been surprised at his dominance because even before I was taken Adam Hauptman was one of the top five werewolves under the Marrok’s rule. I hadn’t noticed Samuel’s presence but some of the older wolves are good at hiding what they are. Darrel, however, wasn’t trying to hide what he was so it swept me up at full force, and I was sure he was as strong as or stronger than most wolves, even Alphas, from other packs.

Of course that probably meant he didn’t want to be Alpha and he was in Adam’s pack so he wouldn’t have to be. It made me wonder how many other wolves were in this pack with such strength.

It was so strong I found myself curling up defensively to try and get away from it. Once I realized that’s what I was doing I forced myself to relax and looked at Darrel. He had stopped half way to me, taken a deliberately relaxed pose, and letting me have space. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before I spoke.

“I wasn’t expecting how dominant you are, it caught me off guard.” I explained.

I would have just said I was fine but I knew he would smell the lie and he couldn’t do anything to fix what was wrong with me. I also was getting tired of apologizing for being skittish.

Darrel nodded and slowly finished walking to one of the love seats that was facing my couch. It was close enough for a conversation but also gave me enough room so I didn’t feel like he was crowding me. I relaxed further.

“Adam asked me to go over the political situation with you and explain as much of the changes that have happened while you were gone. I’m going to start with general things and then get to the specifics of how they apply to our pack. You can ask questions along the way but it might go faster if I explain everything then let you ask questions when I’m done.”

I agreed and he started explaining how the world had basically exploded in the seven years since I last picked up a newspaper. He started with things I already knew: the wolves coming out and the Fae’s retreat into the reservations. There were more details that he explained: David Christianson’s story and a few of the other wolves who had come out and the back lash, as well as the story of Beauclaire beheading his daughter’s kidnapper and declaring the Fae a free nation. Then he explained things more recent that I didn’t know about: the Fae attacks across the country and the most recent problems in the Tri Cities that ended with the Cable Bridge disappearing into the Colombian and the Tri Cities declared neutral territory.

After he covered those events that the world knew about he started on things that only affected the wolves: mostly that woman in the packs had been allowed to participate in dominance fights. Then he explained about the Columbian Basin Pack specifically (“Things that have caused trouble with some of the wolves.” He said thoughtfully): having a coyote walker as their second and tied to the pack magic; Warren being gay and third in the pack; and having a tibicena (“big volcano dog”) as a pack member.

When he finally finished, an hour later, I just stared at him in shocked silence. I started to say something twice only to stop and snap my mouth shut. Finally I managed.

“Well, that’s not what I was expecting.”

Darrel blinked. “That’s putting it mildly.”

I nodded because I couldn’t seem to find words. It was as if I stepped through a worm hole to a new strange world. Even trying to sort through it in my head just gave me a headache.

“Don’t try to figure it all out at once, most of us are still struggling with some of it and we didn’t have it all shoved on us at once, even though sometimes it felt like it.” He smiled.

He looked at his watch. “Samuel should be here in a few hours, why don’t you get some rest and someone will wake you up when dinner is ready. If you have any questions between now and then I’ll be around until Adam gets home.”

“Yeah, as if I could sleep after all _that_.” But I got up anyway and when to lie down.

Cat napping again I tried to sort through everything but just got frustrated, then decided to just work through the things specific to about the Columbian pack. What had Darrel told me that might affect my decision to join this pack rather then move to another? Why was I even considering joining Adam’s pack? Just because I was found by his pack didn’t mean I had to stay.

I could return to Jaimie’s pack, but I had left Chicago because I could feel there was something wrong with that pack and I wanted to get away from the city. I could go to the Emerald City pack like I was planning, but that had been because of work rather than a desire live in a city whose other nickname was the Rain City.

Broken wolves tended to go to the Marrok pack, but I didn’t want to be around other broken wolves (that would be depressing and I’m sure the Marrok has more serious cases then mine). Most of the people who knew me probably think I’m dead so I could start a new life anywhere. So I was back to why not just settle in the Colombian pack?

Their Alpha was mated to a coyote, but I had met Mercy and didn’t think I would have a problem taking orders from her, especially because I was submissive and was used to taking orders from every other wolf. That also meant that woman’s dominance be recognized by the pack didn’t affect me either. I didn’t think I understood the tibicena and if anything I was interested to see what he looked like. The last thing was having a gay wolf in the pack; I had never met a gay wolf, but didn’t have a problem with gay humans so I don’t know why being a werewolf should make a difference.

 _So,_ I concluded, _no reason not to join this pack_. On that note I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter goes over a lot of what is in the books and I want to apologize to anyone reading this thinking "well yeah, I know all this already can we just get on with it." But because I have a friend who has never read the books (despite my best efforts to force them on her) I decided to write this so that people who have never read the amazing works of Patricia Briggs will have some understanding of where this fan-fic is coming from and then hopefully go out get Briggs' books and fall in love with them as I have. In essence I hope that everyone who reads this understands and enjoys it.


	7. Chapter 7

I was mostly awake when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They were quick and heavy like the person was running, not like Darrel or Adam who walked deliberately, and it wasn’t Mercy or Ben who walked lightly. I sat up and a moment later a girl with yellow and blue stripped hair (not blond, actually yellow and a blue like cotton candy) bounced to a stop in the door way.

“Mercy and Darrel and getting food into serving bowls and I left Ben to finish setting the table so I could meet you and tell you dinner’s ready.” She smiled.

It was a smile that said ‘I am happy so nothing in the world can be wrong.’ It was so full of hope and innocence it caught me off guard. Most girls her age (and she looked young enough to still be in high school) were at the point where the world looked dark and miserable. It was good to know someone could still smile like that and I immediately knew I would kill anyone who took that smile away from her.

“I’m Jesse by the way. Adam is my dad and Mercy is my step-mom. And you’re Kaylee right. Honey told me you’re a really good fighter, especially because you’re a submissive wolf and she says most submissive don’t have to worry about fighting like the rest do; as if I didn’t know that already.” She rolled her eyes as she said the last bit.

“Jesse, slow down and give her a second to process.”  Mercy called from upstairs.

Jesse ginned and winked at me like we were friends. “Sorry, Honey is one of the best fighters in the pack so when she said you were good I was interested.”

“That’s alright.” Not sure how to react. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“We better get up there.” She said stepping back so I would follow her out the door. “Darrel cooked enough food for the pack but if we don’t hurry it’ll all be gone.”

There were a few more people then I had expected gathering in the dining room. Adam wasn’t back yet (Mercy said he had called to say things were going to take longer then he though and he’d be home late) so Mercy took charge of introductions.

She started with the wolves I already knew: Darrel, Ben and Honey. Then added Auriele, Darrel’s mate, and Zach the pack’s lone submissive. She added Jesse at the end then we all sat down. Darrel had made pulled pork sandwiches with coleslaw and corn bread.

Two bites in Darrel asked if I liked it.

“Simple southern comfort food so rich with flavor I can’t remember the last time something was so satisfying. It’s like manna from heaven.” I told him and was surprised to see him smile.

Auriele patted her mate’s arm and turned to me. “My man loves to cook, and he’s good at it to boot.”

My mouth was full so I just nodded in agreement.

After everyone had gone through their first servings conversation started up in earnest.

It started with Jesse complain about a debate she was having in one of her classes, apparently she had missed the day they picked groups and she ended up with a group of boys and none of them were doing any work. The wolves around the table offered suggestions. I was paying more attention to getting more food on my plate and in my mouth and missed how the topic changed to Auriele. I was confused until I realized she was a school teacher. She was on a rant about students who let others do their work and not getting caught. It sounded like an old argument and the looks everyone had cemented the idea.

Conversation paused a moment as all the wolves heard a car pulling up in front of the house. But they must have known who it was because Honey broke the silence as she expressed her own trouble with the school system (apparently she was taking classes at the local college). So I wasn’t surprised when Samuel came in.

He had a woman with him and I noticed all the wolves subtly relax their posture. I turned my frown from Darrel to Ben then looked at the woman again trying to see what had caused the sudden shift in mood.

“Kaylee,” Samuels said, calling me to look at him. “This is my wife Ariana.”

It was about then that my nose told me Fae. “I thought all the fae were in the reservation.”

I could have bitten off my tongue. I use to be a lot better at filtering my thoughts before I spoke. Blushing I continued.

“Sorry, I’m a little behind on current events.” I told the fae Ariana. “Maybe I misunderstood something when it was being explained to me.”

Ariana smiled. “You didn’t misunderstand. Most fae were called and are still in the reservations, but I convinced the Gray Lords that it would be best for all of us if I wasn’t there.”

I blinked, from what I understood about the Gray Lords they were about as easy to move as a mountain. “That must be some silver tongue you have if you convinced them of that.” I told her.

She laughed and everyone smiled. I blushed.

“I’ve obviously said something hilarious but you’re going to have to tell me what it is because I have no clue.” I told the room as I stared very hard at my plate.

Jesse had gotten up at some point to get plates for Samuel and Ariana and as she came in she explained.

“Ariana’s name means silver. And the reason the Gray Lords don’t want her in the reservation is because she has an artifact that eats magic that’s also has a name that means silver borne.”

I smiled at Jesse. “Thanks, I’m going to have to keep you around, you are a well spring of knowledge.”

Ariana settled between Samuel and Jesse and I noticed again how the wolves were careful to keep their movements slower and usually addressed Samuel rather than Ariana.

I tried to focus on finishing my food and keep my observations subtle but Arian must of notice because she suddenly spoke up in the lull of conversation.

“You’re wondering why everyone is being so careful.” She said.

It felt like the whole room froze and focused on me and I didn’t know why. My throat was tight at the sudden attention so I just nodded at her.

She smiled kindly at me. “They’re just being cautions. I have a bad reaction when I’m scared and am working on getting over a phobia of canids. It is difficult for me to be in the room with so many werewolves even with them in human form.”

I could feel the sadness and fear of what she said even if it wasn’t in her voice.

“We all have are demons to deal with.” I told her seriously, then let her hear my own pain as I continued. “I will have nightmares for months, if not years to come, after what I’ve just been through. But I will also have years to heal and grow stronger. I’m sure you will also have a chance to heal.”

I wasn’t sure it was the right thing to say until I saw the look on Samuel’s face.

“You are quite right.” Ariana told me.

I felt the tension in the room drop after that as everyone relaxed even more. Whether it was the food or that Ariana had settled after our conversation I wasn’t sure. Soon we were cleaning up. Most of the dishes made it into the dishwasher and the ones left over were quickly being taken care of by Mercy, Auriele and Jesse. I tried to help but because my hand was still bandaged they kicked me out.

Samuel pulled me away for a moment, with Ariana so she wouldn’t be left with the wolves, to check the bandages. He frowned over my hand which still wasn’t healing as fast as it should be after a day of food and rest then re-bandaged it. Everything else was healed enough they he took off the rest of the bandages. He checked my hand again frowning over it and asked me again how it happened.

“Jasper did it just before the pack came in. He used a dagger and the coven held me still with magic.” I tried not to grind my teeth as I said it but it was the third time I had repeated it for him and every time I said it made me remember.

“Was the blade silver?” Samuel asked, ignoring my discomfort as he turned my hand over to see the palm again.

“No.” I nearly snapped and I saw Ariana wince.

“Did he use magic to make the cut? Other than the magic holding you still I mean.”

I though a moment, “I’m not sure. If he did I couldn’t tell.”

Samuel sighed, then wrapped the hand again. “If you were human I would say you’re healing fast. But you’re a wolf and although you are healing faster than a human it not as fast as I would expect. I can’t smell magic, or infection.”

“Couldn’t it just be that I’m submissive?”

“Maybe,” he said. “We’ll see how it goes over the next few days. If it’s not completely healed by then…”

Samuel sent me to bed after that, and although I had only been awake a few hours I fell right asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Something woke me hours later and I sat in the dark listening for what it was. After a moment without anything I decided it had been a dream. If it was something else there was at least one other werewolf in the house who would notice. I resettled the blankets around me and closed my eyes. But now that I was awake I was restless and my brain was a rollercoaster of ideas.

After a few minute I got up and turned on the light. Grabbing the cup on the small dresser next to the bed I went to the bathroom to fill it. On my way back I decided I didn’t want to sit on the bed and stare at the walls so I sat on the couch and fiddled with the remotes until I turned on the TV. I muted it so I wouldn’t wake any one and flipped through channels until I found a re-runs of an old sitcom to watch.

The second episode started with me clutching a pillow to my face so my hysterical laughter at the antics of the TV characters wouldn’t wake anyone when I heard the stairs creek.  Turning I saw Adam standing on the last step.

“It’s funnier if you turn on the volume.” Adam said

I put the pillow down. “I was trying not to wake anyone.”

Adam came and sat on the opposite end of the couch. He sighed as he relaxed against the cushions.

“I just got in. We’re trying to set up a location for negations that is on neutral ground. I thought once we declared the Tri-Cities neutral it would get easier, but now I’m constantly being called in to play peace keeper.” He covered his face with his hands and stayed like that.

My brain wasn’t up with forming conversation right now, having too much it was already trying to process, so I stayed quiet. After a few long minutes Adam spoke again but he kept his face hidden.

“The Fae are trying to get the upper hand and decided the first way to do that was to control the meeting place, so the government called me in but they aren’t any better. They act as if I wouldn’t notice that they are trying to pick a location where they can place security in the surrounding buildings without anyone noticing, as if the fae wouldn’t do the exact same thing only better.”

“Isn’t there someone else that can deal with that?” I asked.

“It’s my territory, my problem.” Adam growled.

There was real heat in his voice and I had the feeling that he was hiding a lot more then I could sense and that scared me more than his anger. I tensed, my wolf getting ready to fight or run.

Fear wafted off of me and I knew Adam could smell it as well as I could.

“I should go. I’m too tired, and you don’t know me well enough.”

He stood, still not looking at me, and turned to go. I should have just let him leave and face it in the morning but I was just as angry with myself as I was afraid.

“I hate feeling like I’m doing everything wrong.” I said, and that opened the floodgates. “I hate feeling like the world has turned upside down and I’m the only one still walking on my hands. I hate that I flinch every time a dominant wolf walks in the room, and I hate they I can smell their pity when I do. I hate that those damn witches broke me and left me haunted by their memory.”

“They didn’t break you.” Adam was still growling and he kept his back to me.

“They did.” I was yelling and couldn’t stop. “They broke me again and again. I fought at first but then I just let them… it was easier to let them –to hide behind my wolf because they called her forward every chance they could. If I had fought more maybe they would have killed me but maybe I would have gotten free sooner. Maybe I wouldn’t be left afraid of every sound; afraid to be alone in the dark and at the same time too afraid of everyone else to reach out for help.”

I was shaking and crying and I knew I could have stopped there but that wasn’t all if I didn’t say it all now I wasn’t sure I’d be able to say it later, if I held it in it would kill me slowly.

“I hate that part of me enjoyed the killing,” I whispered now, my throat to raw to keep yelling, but I knew he could still hear me.  “That I wanted the taste of blood as much as the witches wanted the power it gave them. My wolf enjoyed the smell of fear, of pray. They fed off my emotional pain as much as my physical pain and they knew how to hurt me even when they didn’t touch me. They knew that the part of me that was human hated that I enjoyed the hunt. That’s why they brought him in the first place. Oh, they had killed other humans in the past, but Jasper saw how I reacted after one of their sacrifices and he thought it would give them more power if they used me.”

The days before they brought in the man, their latest and last victim, they had talked in detail about what they had planned. They knew I could hear them although they never spoke directly to me. Jasper had enjoyed that part as much as the kill. He wanted me completely helpless and knew the mind was just as important to break as the body.

“He knew he was going to die when they brought him in. Maybe they had taunted him as well. He tried to run first even though he knew he couldn’t escape. Even when he couldn’t run any more he kept fighting. He fought until I ripped his gut open and ate him. If I had kept fighting, if I hadn’t given up, maybe I would be dead instead of him.”

There it was, all out in the air, and I still felt like crap. I wasn’t looking at him anymore, my eyes were too clogged with tears for me to see much beyond the pillow I was hugging to my chest.

“I hate the maybe game. It’s completely useless and only makes people feel like crap when they play it.” Mercy said.

I hadn’t heard her come down, but then again I had been too busy having a meltdown to notice much of anything. She slipped past Adam and sat down next to me.

“Maybe I could have been a teacher.” She said, catching me completely off guard. “Then I would be teaching history and coaching the girls track team instead of trying to scrape together a living as a mechanic without a garage. But then I would be complaining about grading tests and students who lie to my face and have everyone else fooled into thinking they’re innocent.”

I remembered the dinner conversation.

“As for the rest of it, everyone has skeletons in their closets that they have to live with. Yours may be worse than others and you may have more, but that’s just par for the course. You’re a werewolf, you’ll have a long live to collect trouble. You can either let it drag you down and kill you or you can learn from it and grow stronger. Isn’t that what you said to Ariana at dinner?”

I nodded.

“So why did it apply to her then and not to you now. I know it’s easier to say then to do, but you have people willing to come along and kick you in the butt when you’re feeling down.”

I sighed. My head knew she was right, I would have to work a little longer till my heart believed it.

“Now,” she said sounding suddenly crisp. “It’s only an hour till sunrise so I’m going to stay up and get a jump on breakfast. You,” she turned to Adam, “Should get to bed. And you,” back to me, “Can either try to catch a few more z’s or join me in the kitchen. Today is the full moon so we usually have a few wolves stop in throughout the day.”

“I’ll help in the kitchen.” I muttered, whipping my eyes on my sleeve.

When I looked up Adam was smiling. Some of the tension had left his shoulders and it made him look tired. His eyes were still wolf bright, but they were focused on Mercy not me.

“Thank you.” He said.

Mercy got up and gave him a kiss as she passed him. Adam and I trailed her up the stairs. He lingered in the kitchen for a while until Mercy threatened him (“I’ll withhold my next batch of cookies if you don’t get your butt in bed right now.”) and when he left his eyes were dark and tired.


	9. Chapter 9

There were eight wolves for breakfast. Darrel and Auriele showed up first, followed closely by Zach. Auriele couldn’t stay long because she had teacher meetings that morning.

“Get to hear Anderson complain about the parking lot again.” She growled between bites.

 Darrel pulled me away to see if I wanted to talk, but I told him I had worked out most of it and promised if I thought of anything and couldn’t get a good answer on Google I would give him a call. When we got back to the kitchen there were two more wolves.

I didn’t know either of them, so introductions were made as everyone grabbed more food  and teased each other with old jokes which they tried to explain to me (most of it ended with “you kind of needed to be there.”).

Honey drifted in when I wasn’t looking and took the open seat on my left. Jesse appeared and disappeared in a rush for school (Auriele had left by then). Then it died down for a bit as most of the wolves had eaten their fill and moved to the living room. I was helping put away dishes as Honey and Mercy cleaned when two more wolves showed up.

Introductions were again made and the male, George, gave me a studying look as he said. “I caught a bit of your fight from across the room. I’m starting to get the feeling that the women in the pack are the real power.”

I wouldn’t have realized he was being sarcastic if the other wolf (the last female in the pack named Mary Jo) hadn’t jabbed his ribs and hissed “Play nice.”

Honey turned from where she was drying dishes.

“He’s right though.” Honey said seriously. “Everyone expects the men to be capable fighters because they were always fighting for dominance, until recent matters changed.” She shot Mary Jo a look I didn’t understand. “But I would rather have to fight Darrel then Aurielle.”

“Everyone would rather fight Darrel then Aurielle.” One of the wolves called from the living room (I thought his name was Alex but I couldn’t remember).

There was a mummer of laughter from everyone before Honey continued.

“But if you hadn’t told us you were submissive and I had only that fight in the warehouse to go off of I would have pegged you as dominant. Not that submissive can’t fight but a lot of them aren’t very good at it because it’s not as important to them.”

I ducked my head at the attention I was getting (I could feel the wolves in the living room waiting for my answer as well).

“Before I was changed I learned to fight to protect myself, then once I learned there was a bit more to the world I continued to learn as much as I could so I could protect others as well. I’ve had a bit of time to learn a lot of different fighting styles.”

“I can’t wait to see how you fight during training.” Mary Jo said.

“Training?”

“Adam was in the army.” Mercy said. “A bit of that stuck so he makes the pack practice fighting. We have a gym in the garage.” Then she turned to Mary Jo even though her words were still directed at me. “Of course since you aren’t a member of the pack you don’t have to worry about that.”

She was trying not to pressure me on my choice I realized. But I had already decided while we were making breakfast.

Mary Jo ducked her head and took her plate of food to the living room to eat. I finished putting away the dishes and went to find a quiet place to nap but a moment after I stretched out on the couch in the rec room I was greeted by a demanding yowl. Looking down I saw a cat walking towards me. Once she knew I had seen it she trotted over and jumped onto my lap. She was vibrating and making more noise than a motor boat, rubbing her head against my arm. I scratched behind her ears and she happily rolled onto her back, inviting me to pet her belly.

I was still playing with the cat when Zach came down with the two werewolves whom I had met but couldn’t remember their names.

“Hey. Mind if we turn on a movie?” Zach told me.

In answer I made room on the couch and the other wolves settled around the room.  Zach put in a DVD then sat next to me so he could pet the cat.

“I’ve never met a cat that will be in the same room as a werewolf let alone sit on my lap.” I whispered as the preview started.

One of the wolves draped over the love seat laughed (I was pretty sure his name was Alec now that I thought about it.) “Medea… how does Mercy always put it: ‘Medea likes anyone she thinks will give her attention.’”

I smiled at the cat that had transferred to Zach’s lap and relaxed into the couch as the movie started.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write I tend to have a movie playing in the background. So when I wrote this chapter I was watching the Princess Bride and some of it may have seeped into my writing ;)

When Adam came downstairs Zach and I were standing in the middle of the room the movie running behind us as we enacted the scene.

“But you don’t know where he is.” Zach said dropping his voice as low as he could.

“Don’t bother me with Trifles. After twenty years at last my father’s soul will be at peace.” I said with the best Spanish accent I could muster and a lot of drama to cover up how bad that accent was. “There will be blood tonight!”

Alec and Scott (I had finally learned their names while watching the movie) applauded our performance as Zach and I bowed and took up our seats until the next scene with our chosen characters came up (I was looking forward to shouting “Hello my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die.” at full volume).

“Hey Adam,” I called as I moved Medea out of my seat. “You want to join us. No one has claimed Buttercup.” I had debated playing Buttercup but she was too much of a romantic for my taste.

“I took on the role of Wesley.” Scott said. “Alec has been doing minor roles like the Grandfather and the Albino.”

Alec had promised a side splitting performance for the Miracle Max.

“I’ll pass for now.” Adam said. “I just came down to grab Kaylee. Samuel’s here and wanted to take another look at your hand.”

I heaved a put-upon sigh but got up and followed Adam to the kitchen where Samuel and Mercy waited. Samuel took off the bandage and smiled. I did too for that matter, my hand looked much better. It was still sore and puffy, but there were a few layers of skin that had already grown back. He was so happy with it he decided not to rewrap. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Mercy said as Samuel made to leave. “I need to run to the store and pick up more food.”

Once they had left Adam turned to me. “Mercy thinks you’ve made a decision.”

“I have.” I said, not bothered that Mercy had figured it out, and glad for a reason to talk. “I would like to ask your permission to join the Columbian Basin Pack.”

Adam frowned. “If you are sure that’s what you want.”

He was giving me one last chance to change my mind.

“If I decide I want to switch packs later I can. But right now, from what I understand, you guys are having all the fun.” I told him.

He laughed. “I wouldn’t call fighting trolls fun.”

“It’s a fair side more interesting than what most packs deal with. Don’t get me wrong, I use to enjoy having hours to sit around relaxing, but I think I’ll need to work at keeping myself busy for the foreseeable future.”

“Alright, then,” Adam nodded.  “We’ll welcome you into the pack tonight before the full moon hunt.”

“We need a cake.” Zack declared from the hallway.

Adam and I turned to see Zach and Scott coming up the stairs.

“I’ll text Ben and tell him to get the email out so everyone knows.” Scott offered.

“I wonder if we have any silly string left.” Zach continued panning. “We should pick up some more anyway.”

 “I still had silly sting on my pants two weeks later. It almost killed my washing machine.” Alec said coming up behind Scott.

“If you get silly string on Medea I’ll make sure you get to give her the bath afterwards.” Adam threatened but he was smiling.

Zach, Scott and Alec left soon after that to get a few party supplies. I had been welcomed into a few packs before but they had usually been more about food and socializing to get to know the pack members then about cake and silly sting (which both seemed a little childish to me).

Adam got a phone call and went to his office to take it, so I was left alone. I went down stairs and finished the movie (it was a lot less fun then it had been and some of the lines hit a little closer to home then I was comfortable with). Then I put together a few sandwiches from the left overs I found in the fridge and went to sit out on the porch.

I was napping in a sun spot when I heard a car approaching. Sitting up I watched the Jeep park in front of Adams house and the driver was at striding across the yard almost before the engine had stopped.

“Where’s Adam?” the wolf asked.

He smelled familiar but I hadn’t seen him in Adam’s house so he must have been at the warehouse. I could also smell his agitation.

“He was taking a call in his office.” I blinked at him.

“I’m here.” Adam opened the door behind me. “What’s wrong Paul?”

“I was checking in with Elizaveta like you asked and she said all _eleven_ bodies had been taken care of.”

My skin was cold and I stood frozen in place as Paul continued to explain, but I wasn’t tracking anymore. Traditionally there were thirteen witches all of different bloodlines that made up a coven, but that had been imposable for a few hundred years because some of the families had been completely destroyed. Still, Hazel had been trying to follow as much of the old ways as she could and although she hadn’t been able to get thirteen different families she had been able to get thirteen witches. If there were only eleven bodies then there were two witches unaccounted for.

I was going to be sick.

“Kaylee!”  There was force behind Adam’s voice that made me pay attention. “Come inside and sit down. Paul will stay with you as I make a few phone calls and get this figured out. I promised you would be safe and you will be. Darrel can get here in twenty minutes, once he’s her we’ll have the ceremony to add you as pack.”

Paul gently put a hand on my back and walked me into the living room where I sat staring at the opposite wall as Adam made phone calls in the kitchen; his calm voice reassured me as my mind concocted my demise. 

“Inconceivable.” I muttered under my breath.


	11. Chapter 11

The ceremony that brought a new wolf into a pack was pretty straight forward. It needed only four people present: the new wolf (me), the Alpha (Adam), and two other pack members (Paul and Darrel).

There were a few prescribed words that made the agreement with pack, although they only strengthen and directed the magic, it could have been done without them. I recited the lines more out of reflex then actually having any kind of focus.

Then blood and flesh of the Alpha cemented the magic as it burned in my belly. The wave, typhoon, of magic that hit me as the ceremony ended finally knocked me out of my thoughts of impending doom.

I screamed and curled up. It lasted only a second but in that second I was swept up in all the bonds of the pack. Nearly thirty wolves that made up Adam’s pack were suddenly all in my head and I was with them. I felt their moods, mostly restlessness because the full moon was so near, and I knew how they connected to one another, the subtle groups and mini-packs that made up the larger whole. It was like a file dump on a computer, all the information was just suddenly there in my head. Then the bonds settled and although I could still fell the pack it wasn’t the overwhelming weight of everything at once.

I was still in Adam’s house, not spread across miles of the Tri-Cities, although I was no longer standing. Sitting on the ground with my knees pulled up to my chest I could feel the three other wolves watching me. Stretching out I looked up and gave them a weak smile.

Darrel handing me a glass of water and I downed it as fast as I could.

“Alright,” Adam turned to Paul, giving me time to collect myself without being under his gaze even though I still felt his attention on me. “Do you have to get to the office?”

“I called in and said I had a family emergency. My boss told me I have got the next two days free if I need them, he just lost his mother last year so he’s been more sympathetic then normal as of late.”

“Alright, I called Mary Jo, she’s not working today and George should be able to get off as well. The three of you go back to the warehouse, see what you can and report back to me in two hours.”

Paul ducked his head in acknowledgment and left without another word. I heard his Jeep start up and pull out of the driveway.

“Warren is on his way over, once he arrives you can leave.” Adam told Darrel.

They started working out what pack members could play guard duty until Adam’s phone rang.

“Hauptman.” A woman’s voice purred over the line and I sat straighter as I listened. “Adam Hauptman, Alpha of the Tri-Cities Pack.”

“Who is this?” Adam’s voice was neutral but his body was tense.

“You have something that belongs to me. Can you hear me pet? I know where you are.”

My stomach dropped out and my heart turned to stone in my chest, but she wasn’t done.

“I know how naughty you have been. Naughty pets have to be punished.”

“Kaylee doesn’t belong to you. She is mine, a member of my pack.” Adam growled.

Laughter trickled over the line and I shivered, it wasn’t a happy sound.

“Don’t worry wolf.” She said when she was done laughing. “I know what you did too. You killed my sister, so I will have to punish you as well.”

The line went dead then and Adam turned to Darrel.

“She didn’t stay on long enough, they couldn’t trace it.” He was on his own phone but the volume was turned too low for me to hear what the other person was saying. “They have the number and will see what they can get from that but most likely it’s a burner.”

I hadn’t notice when Darrel had gotten on his phone but he must have done it as soon as they figured out it was the witch. Adam crouched in front of me.

“Kaylee, who was that?”

“Bell,” I whispered. “Blue Bell, she knows the spell to control me. I thought she was dead when I couldn’t feel her magic in the warehouse.”

Adam’s phone rang again. He looked at the read out and answered.

“Adam, do we still have witches causing trouble?” there was a crash and Mercy swore.

Adam was standing, every muscle in his body tensed and his eyes were gold. “Where are you?”

“Chemical drive, I just past the turn for Finley. Was at Walmart and noticed someone following me home. They just rear-ended me.” She paused and I could hear tires squeal as she swore again. “I can smell magic. Black magic.”

Adam was running for the door. Darrel looked at me and I knew he would stay and watch me as Adam ran to help his mate alone. No one else would be able to get to her in time, I knew that because Darrel was thinking it and I was pack.

 _Damn it all,_ I ran after Adam with Darrel on my heels, _I hate witches._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magical fight leads to a bit of violence, about the same level of violence as the beginning of chapter two.

Darrel was driving as Adam and I changed. It was midday and there was enough traffic to keep us from going as fast as Darrel wanted. He managed to pass a few cars but there was enough oncoming traffic that he had to slow down so he didn’t cause an accident.

Adam was mostly done with his change, although I would need another five minutes, when Darrel pulled off the road. Jumping out after Adam I saw two other cars pulled off the road on the opposite side. They had obviously hit each other but both cars were empty. I could hear sirens in the distance.

“I’ll stay here.” Darrel said.

Adam and I took off through a field. I was still fighting to change, so I wasn’t sure if we were following a sent trail or if Adam’s mate bond was leading him to Mercy.  We ran for at least seven minutes because I had finally finished my change when I saw a coyote running towards us as full speed.

Adam managed an extra burst of speed so that as the witch came into view around a cluster of trees Adam was a few yards ahead of me. I stumbled.

Agate took three steps then braced her magic as Adam attacked.

Agate had been Jasper’s right hand, and lover. What she lacked in power she made up for with viciousness.  As far as I could tell she had been the best fighting witch in the coven. She had never tortured me but she had taken great delight killing some of the coven’s other victims.

I shook my head to force away the memories and focus on the fight ahead of me.

It had only been a moment that I was distracted, but it was enough. Adam had a cut over one shoulder and Agate had a bite taken out of her forearm. Mercy and Adam were working together to push the witch back but they couldn’t get close without being hit by her magic. Agate was turned sideways to me so she could keep Adam in front of her.

I shifted slowly to the right so I could get behind her and crept forward at the same time. Staying low and moving slowly I managed to get within five fee of her without her noticing. Not sure how much longer it would take for her to notice me I leapt from there. Midway through my jump she turned and faced me.

It had been a trap for me. She had let me get behind her so she could attack. I twisted but it was too late. Her magic crossed the last foot between us and slammed me back.

Pain made me black out before I hit the ground.

I woke up coughing and rolled so I wouldn’t choke before I managed to cough up whatever was blocking my air way. Blood. That’s what I spit onto the ground. It looked like a bit of flesh too and I stared at it, trying to figure out where it came from.  Then I was coughing again, my whole body shaking with the effort, and I realized everything hurt.

Okay, not everything. But it felt like everything as I sat coughing up more blood. It was as if someone had filled my body with a thousand razor blades and shook. I didn’t think I had any visible damage to explain it (I certainly didn’t feel any wet patches of fur that always happened when I bled) but with how I was feeling I should have looked like so much ground beef.

“Easy, get it all out.” Adam murmured.

I looked at him. He was human, when had he had time to change? Looking around I realized we were no longer in the field but back in his SUV. How long had I been out?

“We’re almost home.” Mercy called from the front seat.

I whined. _What had happened to the witch? Was she dead? Was she working with Bell or were they both working separately? They were both coming after me or the pack at least, that much was for sure. There was so much I wanted to ask. It sucks not being able to talk. Maybe I should change._

On that though I started to gather the magic of the change around me but Adam grabbed my muzzle and made me look at him.

“Don’t change now.”

It was an order. I felt it settle into my bones and it made me whine again.

He sighed and let me go. “I know you’re confused but you’re still too weak to be changing all the time. If you change now you’ll have to change again tonight when the moon calls you. Better to stay wolf until after the moon hunt.”

He was right, but I didn’t have to be happy about it. Sighing I dropped my head on my paws to sulk. I had intended to sulk until we got home but after a moment I was coughing again. Every few minutes I would have a coughing fit and spit up more blood. By the time we pulled into the driveway I was too tired to be angry.

I followed the others out of the car but had to stop in the driveway as another coughing fit took me and I lay down on my belly until it passed. Once I could get to my feet I slinked past Darrel who was holding the door open for me and went to the kitchen (the first room I could think of that had hard tiles rather than carpeting). Stretching out on the floor I sighed as I put my head on my paws and closed my eyes.

Mercy came in a moment later. They must have grabbed the shopping from Mercy’s car because I heard her flitting around the room putting things away. She stopped whenever I had a coughing fit but I wouldn’t let her help me (didn’t think she could) and I let her feel it through the pack bonds so all she did was clean up the mess I had made once the coughing stopped and then returned to the groceries. She was just finishing putting everything away as I heard the front door open. I lifted my heard but I wasn’t sitting where I could see the door.

“That’ll be Warren.” Mercy told me.

Adam had mentioned that Warren was coming over to play guard before Mercy’s call, but I had forgotten until Mercy said it. A moment later Warren came into the kitchen with another man right behind him and Mercy smiled.

“Hey Kyle, I wasn’t expecting you.” Mercy gave the other man, Kyle, a hug.

“I finished a case this morning and don’t have anything that needs my immediate attention so I wanted to spend some time with Warren who got called to babysit.”

I huffed and turned away from them.

“Adam says you got run off the road by the Wicked Witch of the West.” Warren said and I growled, but they ignored me. “We saw you’re car on the way in, looks better than the last accident you were in.”

My body chose that moment to have another coughing fit. It was a bit worse than the last one had been and I spent a frightening moment where I couldn’t breathe before I finally hacked up a bloody mess. I was shaking from the effort and the fit had reminded me that everything still hurt.

“Well shit.” Kyle murmured when I was done. “What’s wrong with her?”

Warren knelt beside me and gently rubbed behind my ears until I stopped shaking.

“The Wicked Witch hit her with a spell. She’s been hacking up blood every few minutes for the past hour. Adam called Ariana and asked her if she would come have a look.” Mercy explained. “I’m not sure if she’ll be able to help but it’s our best chance. I can fell the magic still on her but I can’t do anything to it.”

I turned to see her. Ariana was Samuel’s mate, I remembered, but I was more confused that Mercy could feel the magic still on me. I couldn’t feel it, but maybe that was because I was trying not to feel anything.

“Do you know why she’s hurtin’ so bad?” Warren asked. He was running his hands over me checking for wounds. “I can feel her pain through the pack but I don’t see anything. Is it ‘cause of the spell?”

Mercy hugged herself. “She didn’t take any damage during the fight except the spell which knocked her back a few feet. Adam and I fought off the witch who ran off after that, but Kaylee was unconscious for almost a half hour then woke up coughing blood.”

My chest hurt, my throat was raw from coughing, and this conversation was making my head ache. Resting my chin on Warren’s knee I sighed and closed my eyes.

“That’s right,” he told me. “You rest while you can and let us fight the evil monsters next time.”

I growled, but kept my ears up so he knew I wasn’t really mad.

“Alright,” he chuckled. “You can take a bite out of ‘em too.”


	13. Chapter 13

When Ariana arrived the kitchen smelled like chocolate because Mercy had started to bake. She had a batch of chocolate chip cookies cooling on the counter and another in the oven as Kyle helped her mix a double batch of brownies. I had licked a spoon of cookie dough but hadn’t had a cookie yet because I figured it would just come up a few minutes later. Warren was happily munching hot cookies as he watched Kyle with hungry eyes.

Adam and Darrel were upstairs in one of the offices on the phone with Adam’s security team going over what they knew and making a game plan. Someone had called Zach and told them not to come back to the house until Ariana was done so that she wasn’t overwhelmed by wolves.

So we all stayed were we were and stayed relaxed as Ariana came in the house and followed the sound of our conversation into the kitchen.

“I like walnuts, gives them a crunch that’s satisfying wrapped up in a soft melty brownie.” Kyle was saying.

“But they just taste like wood. Brownies are supposed to be sweat, not have woodchips you got‘ta dig out of ‘em.” Warren said around his cookie.

“Hi Ariana.” Mercy said as the Fae stepped into the doorway. “What do you think, walnuts or no walnuts?”

She held up a bag of chopped walnuts for inspection.

“I like caramel with my brownies.” She said and picked up a cookie from the cooling rack.

“Oh!” Kyle turned a brilliant smile to Ariana. “I hadn’t even thought about caramel. We should load a batch with all sorts of goodies!”

He looked around for inspiration. I stood slowly, trotted across the kitchen to a grocery bag that was still sitting on the counter. Gently I pushed aside the sprinkles and jar of Nutella and snatched the corner of a bag in my teeth. I brought it over to Kyle and bumped his hip to get his attention.

“Marshmallows?” he asked then his face brightened. “We should make s’more brownies.”

Mercy took the bag of jumbo marshmallows from me. “We’ll need mini marshmallows or we’ll have to cut these into smaller pieces.”

Wagging my tail I returned to my spot under the table. Ariana watched me, her head tilted in a very wolf-like gesture.

Warren was looking at the bag I had pulled the marshmallows from. “Nutella would be good with–”

Then I had a coughing fit and anything else he had to say got lost for a moment. When I was finished Warren wiped up the mess as I got my breathing back under control.

“How long has she been coughing blood?” Ariana asked.

“Over an hour.” Mercy said.

Everyone was watching me with sad eyes. Exasperated I rolled over onto my back, my legs sticking up in the air, and opened my mouth so my tongue lulled out then I closed my eyes.

Kyle was the first to laugh, but it was Warren who said “You tell ‘em girl. Pity party is two doors over, no sad faces in this house.”

I rolled back over and smiled at Warren. Everyone was more relaxed.

“May I see?” Ariana asked, taking a step towards me.

I looked at her then put my head on my paws and wagged my tail. Keeping my ears up and body relaxed I let her know I wasn’t a threat as she came over to me. She ran her hands over me much as Warren had earlier, but I could feel the tingle of magic on her fingers. After a few moments she stepped back.

“From what I can tell it looks like the Cruciatus curse.” She told us.

“Isn’t that from Harry Potter?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah, that’s the one that Death Eaters use on Neville Longbottom’s parents.” Mercy says.

“Exactly.” Ariana smiled. “This isn’t quite the same thing, but it’s the same idea. As far as I can tell the spell is ripping her apart from the inside.” She frowned. “If she weren’t a werewolf she would be dead by now, but whatever damage the spell is doing is being healed before it becomes life threatening. It also explains why she’s coughing up blood; most likely her lungs are being shredded and then re-growing.”

Warren growled and Ariana took a step back. Kyle move and put his arm around his cowboy.

“Is there anything we can do to stop it?” Mercy asked.

“It should ware off on its own, it wasn’t designed to last long.” Ariana looked at me. “I could try to block it until it wears out.”

“Would you please try.” Mercy asked.

Ariana nodded and came back to me. She put one hand between my shoulder blades and the other on my forehead, then closed her eyes. Mercy sneezed and a moment later I felt a tingle spread out from where Ariana’s hands were until it enveloped my whole body. It lasted only a second and when it was gone I couldn’t feel any pain any more. I also couldn’t feel anything.

Ariana moved away as I stood up and stretched. I deliberately bumped the table leg to see if I could feel it but although I saw my leg make contact I couldn’t feel it. I looked at Ariana and whined, cocking my head to the side, and then bumped the table again.

“Ah,” she said seeming to understand. “I may have blocked a bit more than just the magic, but my spell will wear off once the other magic is gone and it will keep the magic from doing any more harm.”

I sighed and lay back down, nothingness was better than pain right?


	14. Chapter 14

They ended up making six different batches of brownies: chocolate chip with frosting, walnuts and chocolate chips, Nutella and peanut butter swirl, caramel, s’more (which just had marshmallows added) and one with everything. It was more chocolate then I had seen in years and the only reason there was so much was because it was going to feed a werewolf pack.

“Of course,” Mercy told us. “We need to have real food too.”

So Warren went outside and started the grill as Mercy pulled out the ground beef and started forming paddys. Kyle prepped lettuce, tomatoes and onions arranging them on a platter that he put back in the fridge until it was needed.

It was only five o’clock but Mercy assured me that most of the wolves would come straight over after work so we’d soon have more people then space.

Jesse came home after Kyle and Mercy had moved on to shucking corn.

“Sorry I’m late.” She called as she entered the house. “I left a message on your cell that I was working on a physics project with Issy.”

Jesse came into the kitchen then and saw me.

“Wow, Kaylee is that you?”

I wagged my tail at her.

“You’re beautiful.”

I’m not usually vain, but I couldn’t help but agree with Jesse. My coat was dappled black and gray with a few spots of brown around my face and on my paws. It reminded me of a Dachshund, except I definitely out weighted them by two hundred pounds or more.

Jesse knelt in front of me and rubbed my ears. I twisted until I got her fingers where I wanted them and practically purred. It occurred to me that I could feel her and looked at Mercy and smiled then rolled over and let Jesse rub my belly.

“My phone is in my car, which is at the pole barn waiting until I have time to look at it.” Mercy said smiling at Jesse and me.

“Did you get in another accident?” Jesse asked without stopping my belly rub.

“It wasn’t my fault.” Mercy whined. “The Wicked Witch of the West ran me off the road.”

“I’ll get you my pretty and your little dog too.”

We all looked up at Ben as he came into the kitchen.

“Are you here to help or are you only good to look at?” Kyle asked.

“I can show you what I’m good at.” Ben growled back.

“Down boys,” Mercy tossed an ear of corn at Ben who caught it out of the air. “Either _shuck it_ or help Warren man the grill.”

Everyone laughed then; even I rolled over, stood up, and lulling my tongue out at Mercy. Ben tossed the corn to Jesse and moved outside to join Warren. We heard a burst of laughter from the cowboy so we all knew that Mercy’s joke would spread like wild fire through the pack before moon rise.

Ben was the head of the first wave of wolves and soon the house was filled with noise as wolves gathered food and found space to sit. Soon I had abandoned the kitchen, which was the heart of the chaos, and moved outside. Warren was still working the grill with Ben ferrying him raw beef patties and bratwurst from the kitchen fridge and returning to the house with steaming meat. A few other wolves were scattered around the yard either sitting in the grass or on lawn chairs and after a quick glance I saw a face I recognized and trotted over to a small group.

“Hey Kaylee.” Zach smiled as I sat on the grass next to his chair.

Most dominate wolves thought the submissive’s effect only worked on dominants, but as I put my chin on Zach’s knees I felt a wave of calm wash over me. My nerves had been on edge all day and although Zach was feeling the moon effect he still had enough calm to share with those close to him.

There were a few other wolves I recognized around the circle. Scott was sitting on the grass next to Darrel. Darrel and Auriele were sitting next to each other across the circle and the second shifted so he had an arm around his mate. Those were the only names I knew, but I recognized at least one more by sent.

“You’re looking better.” Darrel said to me. “Mercy said she couldn’t feel any magic on you anymore.”

“Just like our Mercy to be bringing more trouble into the pack.” Said a wolf on the other side of Zach.

I didn’t know this wolf or his smell, but I had only met about half the pack since I showed up and most I only knew by smell. Leaning around Zach I growled  at this wolf. He growled back and met my eyes. I backed down, I was a submissive and even though he wasn’t anything like Darrel or even Ben when it came to dominance mojo, he was still a dominant and I wasn’t.

“Back off John,” Auriele growled. “Kaylee is right, this has nothing to do with Mercy. The witches were hunting in Pack territory so we took care of it. It’s pack business. And you’ll do good to remember what Adam said at the last pack meeting or do you need me to remind you?”

“I wasn’t –“ John stuttered.

“Stop.” Darrel’s command washed over John making the wolf go pale. “Go get some more food, John. And maybe pick a different place to sit.”

Everyone was quiet until John had retreated into the kitchen.

“Well,” Zach broke the silence. “I’m going to grab some brownies; it looks like Mercy made enough for a hoard of hungry marines.”

“Or a pack of hungry werewolves.” Scott whispered as he moved off the grass to take the chair John had left open.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the rubber to meet the road.

The moon hunt was intoxicating after years trapped in a cage. Surrounded by the pack I let myself get lost in the enjoyment of the hunt even though I didn’t catch anything. The pack felt my joy and settled into a comfortable net around me that was both protection and welcome. A part of me, of the wolf, that had been broken was fixed that night under the moon. I was Pack.

When the moon set I lay in the dew covered grass for a moment with the pack around me. Some were already changing, others played at fighting or chasing one another around the glen, and a few had curled up near me.

Warren was curled up at my back, still playing body guard. He had stayed close to me all night and even though I had let my wolf enjoy the hunt I had constantly been aware of the danger that still hunted me. Although most humans would think that werewolves are top predator, there are many things that are still hidden from the public and make werewolves look like play things in comparison.

Most of the pack had left when Adam, in human form, came over to kneel next to me. Warren stood up and shook himself before walking away. I stayed laying down, partly to keep my head below my Alpha and partly to put off changing. Sometimes it was easier to stay wolf and forget human worries.

Suddenly I realized what I was thinking and the urge to change was intense. I started the change before I realized what was happening and the pain caught me off guard. I whimpered and Adam placed a hand on my shoulder, the pain dulled and my mind focused so the rest of the change was easier. When I finished I got dressed with extra sweats the pack had brought along.

“We should be leaving.” Adam said.

He had moved to stand by his truck with Warren and Mercy. The rest of the pack were either already gone or pulling out of the parking lot. Bowing my head I walked over to the others and got into the back seat. The drive back to the Hauptman’s house filled with meaningless chatter. Well meaningless to me.

“Inspector said we could start construction so the builder will be out tomorrow to level the ground. They estimate it’ll take a week just to get the foundation ready, after that there’s another inspection before construction starts. “ Mercy was explaining.

“How’s the old shed working as a temporary business?” Warren asked.

“Well it’s a lot faster commute into work each morning.” Mercy laughed.

I let the conversation fill in the background noise as I watched out the window. I could hear the ebb and flow of as they talked but I didn’t track the words. Instead, I watched the buildings we passed, imaging what kind of people lived or worked behind the walls.  It was a game I had played when I was much younger and would travel through towns with my family.

The blue ranch style house with the rose bush next to the door belonged to an elder couple. They would often take their RV out to visit their children who had all moved out of state, and when they were home she would tend the garden as he looked for things to fix or improve around the house. Further down the street in the little white house with red trim around the windows and doors lived a small family, their kids still young enough to had a bike and scooter abandoned in the front yard. The grass was over grown because father worked too much and didn’t help around the house and the mother would be too busy keeping the inside tidy to go outside as often as the half dead garden needed.

The next house made me think of mint ice cream topped with whipped cream.

“When we get home, I have some left-over waffles we can put in the toaster.” Mercy said as if she knew my thoughts had turned to food.

My stomach grumbled and Mercy smirked as she turned back and wink at me.

“Do you have any more boysenberry syrup?” Warren asked.

Before Mercy could answer they all lurched forward, their seat belts catching them, as Adam slammed on the breaks and swerved the car into the grass next to the road. My head connected with the window as we went over the curb and when I blinked black spots out of my eyes as the car came to a complete stop.

Adam and Warren were out of the car before the spots had faded and I turned to see them running towards something in the road. I blinked again and the _something_ in the road resolved into a _someone_. Half expecting the feeling of dread to wash over me I was surprised at my exasperated sigh as I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed out of the car.

Standing next to the car I took a deep cleansing breath to center myself. I was Kaylee Ann Macey, werewolf of the Columbian Basin Pack. I had survived seven years imprisoned by witches, and before that I had lived over a century as a werewolf moving from pack to pack. Whatever scars or wounds I carried would heal and fade. I wasn’t broken, and I could bloody well fight with my pack to defeat whatever came up against us.

That settled I opened my eyes. Only a second had passed. My two pack mates were still in the opening few stages of the fight, figuring out the style of their oponants, and looking for weaknesses. The two witches were confitant, _overly_ confitant, as they gathered power and flung it at my Pack.

Drawing another breath, I yelled. “Bell.” As the witch turned to me I couldn’t stop my wolfish grin and I let her hear the satisfaction in my next words. “I let Hazel die.”


	16. Chapter 16

Enraged witch? Check.

Witless submissive werewolf? Check

Plan… still working on it.

Why couldn’t I have kept my mouth shut? Adam and Warren had been holding their own against the witches until I had opened my big gob. The look of pure rage that had engulfed Bell could have boiled my blood if she had a spell for it. As it was she shook of Warren, who had tried to sneak up behind her when she turned on me, and she started for me. I had a moment to wonder what the hell had possessed me to speak before I turned and ran.

I know it sounds cowardice, but that’s not why I ran. I ran because I had been standing in front of the truck. The truck that Mercy was still in fighting with her seat belt as she made a phone call, of course it wasn’t till later that I knew she was making a call. In that moment all I knew was that I needed to put distance between Mercy and Bell, and I was the best bait for the pissed off witch.

So, I ran. Warren tried to follow Bell as she chased me but was pulled back into the fight with Agate and Adam when a spell knocked the alpha into the cowboy. I got across the road and half way through a field before a spell picked me up and pulled me backwards a hundred paces to drop in front of Bell. Before I could stand a kick to my ribs knocked the wind out of me. Rolling with the kick but a little distance between us and I rose to a crouch.

“You bitch!” Bell yelled, her hand flung out and a spell knocked me on my back. “You think you’re something now that you’ve gotten out of your cage? You’re nothing but a useless, worthless, _pathetic_ bitch that goes crawling to whoever has the most power you can find so they can scratch your belly.”

She continued to fling spells that pushed me back until I hit a fence. A few more spells hit, pinning me to the fence and I heard bones cracking with the force of the spell. I was trying to catch my breath and push against the spell when a coyote jumped at Bell, latching its jaw on Bell’s shoulder.

Bell and the coyote fell and rolled. The coyote, trying to get a better angle for attack, let go of Bell for a moment and the witch flung a spell that sent the coyote twenty feet towards the road. It hadn’t been more than thirty seconds but it was enough time.

I lunged across the distance, nearly tripping as my left leg refused to support my weight, and as Bell flung the coyote away I grabbed her head with one hand and her shoulder with another and twisted my hands in opposite directions snapping Bell’s neck and turning her head almost 180 degrees around.

For a moment Bell blinked, a breath of a word slipping from her lips in a hushed whisper. Then her pupils dilated slightly and her features went slack.

I dropped the body and took a step back.

“Kaylee?”

I turned to Mercy who was laying naked in the grass a few feet away where she had landed in coyote form. For a moment I stood blinking at her like an owl then a shiver wracked her and I realized how cold it was out, and that the sun was coloring the sky in shades of amber. Early morning commuters were already making their way to work and even though we were quite a way from the road a few cars had stopped by our truck to see if they could offer assistance. Soon the driver would turn from our abandoned truck and turn to the field to find us.

Taking a step towards Mercy my leg collapsed under me. Growling low in my throat I looked at my leg. At some point my foot had twisted and was broken close to the ankle. I reached to snap the bone back into place when a hand landed on my shoulder.

“Let me fix that for ya ‘mam.” Warren said, his southern drawl thick on his tongue.

I hadn't heard him approach but I was happy to relax and let him take charge. He was holding his right arm close to his chest and had a few scrapes that were quickly healing on his forearms but otherwise looked none the worse for wear.

Kneeling in front of me, he carefully took hold of my foot and my leg and, with a quick look at me, pulled my leg straight.

The bone snapped back into place and black spots danced in my vison a moment as the pain hit me.

I growled low through my teeth and Warren echoed the sound, patting my shoulder as he settled next to me. He let me lean against him, and I felt my muscles relax. Looking around I saw Mercy, with Adam’s jacket wrapped around her and his arm over her shoulder, walking back towards the road.

There were two cop cars with their lights on by our truck, the officers fingering their guns as they looked across the field. Taking another look around I noticed Agate’s body a few yards away where the battle had started.  

“Should we go help them?” I asked looked back at Mercy and Adam who were starting the narrative for the cops.

“Better not to crowd the nice police men with wolves fresh from a fight.” Warren said sagely.

Looking between Warren, who’s scars were mostly closed red welts, and myself, I couldn’t see what would intimidate the cops. Then I noticed the glint of gold in Warren’s eyes. I probably wouldn’t have gold in my eyes, my wolf having settles as soon as Warren had touched my shoulder, but he was right that even humans weren’t dumb enough to miss that I was a wolf.

 So, I leaned against Warren and watched as My Alpha and his mate dealt with the nice policemen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't meant to be the last chapter but when I wrote that last sentence I stopped and went, "Oh... that's it isn't it."  
> I may end up adding one more chapter as an epilogue, but for now I'm marking it as finished.  
> Tell me what you think of the story, and if you want more of Kaylee let me know (I don't plan on writing more for her, but you never know..)


End file.
